Hiccup, A God
by StatuaryHydra07
Summary: Imagine if you will that Odin the all father had another son. Now imagine if that son is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. This story takes the Idea that hiccup is a god and now must figure out what he is truly capable of. This is my first Fan-fiction so read it and i hope you will like it. Be critical if you must but keep all disrespect to yourself. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The All-Father's Son

 _ **This Story will not follow complete and total Norse Mythology. I don't own HTTYD or anything else that may be referenced.**_

~ **General P.O.V.** ~

In Asgard Odin the All Father, was preparing for the Odin sleep. He had his men check his kingdom for any and all issues, and as usual all defenses were ready, all citizens were happy and all things were prepared… well almost all. Odin heard the whisper of a prayer, and was reminded that there was one last thing he needed and wanted to take care of personally and not through some message, so Odin sent a servant to fetch Thor.

Thor walked the halls of the castle of his father, he was on his way to the great feast when he is suddenly approached by one of the many that served the royal family. "Thor, your father requests an audience with you immediately, he says it is of the utmost importance," the servant said. Thor then look at the servant and said, "Did he tell you why?" To which the servant bowed his head and said, "No my lord, the All-Father did not tell me just why he just asked me to tell you that you are needed in his personal chambers." Thor furrowed his brow wondering what his father could possibly want with him. So in order to appease his father, Thor went to Odin's personal chamber.

 **~Odin's POV~**

As my son walking into my room I asked that he shut the door and have a seat. He did as told and asked, "Father what is happening, is everything alright?" I heard the concern laced in his voice and I almost wanted to send him away but I shut my eye and I saw my other son and all of the torture that he was going through. I took a deep breath and looked back at Thor. "Son, as you know, your father used to be a very fervent in his sexual activity." With a slight chuckle, Thor nodded, "Yes father I know, you got into all sorts of trouble with the mortals of Midguard and your wife Frigga and some of your lovers, including my mother." Odin looked at Thor, having a few memory flashes of the anger of Thor's mother but also the deal she and the others made with Odin.

 _ **~Flashback 15 years ago~**_

 _ **~General POV~**_

 __ _Odin ducked quickly as an ax was hurled towards his head. "Are you daft woman?" Odin asked of Gaea._ __ _"Well sounds like you live up to your name, All-Father." Thor's mother said to Odin. "You have gone and fathered another child, and that poor woman is going to have to live with whatever your spawn will be like on earth. They will have to live with the pain and ridicule of being different. But Odin as angry and upset as we are, we will show a few mercies. The first is that the mother shall be accepted here in Asgard with the rest of us, we will teach her our ways and our secret to immortality. Second, we will conceal your his godhood until he turns 15 years of age, then he must be convinced that he is a god, but this is something that he will have to choose to believe or it will be disastrous to the family to lose him because he was forced to come here. Three, we will change his hair and eyes to match that of the man that will be his Midgard father so no suspicions are raised. The final mercy that we will grant is that he will be watched over by two devote Midgardians, and they will know some of the truth and know to protect him from death until his full godhood is achieved."_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

 __ **Odin's POV~**

My son stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder wondering if I was alright and I nodded. "Yes Thor I am alright, I was just deep in thought." I have him sit down and I do the same after I poured us something to drink, needing it for the nerves that may come up. "Thor I have a confession to make to you… this isn't something that is easy for me to say." Thor smiled. "Then Just say it father, relinquish your burden and tell me what it is that seems to be troubling you." I just sighed… "Thor, you have another brother on Midguard."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Hiccup, a God

Asguard

 **~Thor's POV~**

I still could not believe what my father had told me. I had a brother down on Midguard and I was to travel there and convince him to come home to Asguard. But at the current moment I was going to see my mother to ask her if she knew my what my brother's name was and what his appearance would be like.

 **~a few moments later, Mother of Thor's home~**

After a short walk I had arrived at my mother's home and knocked at the door. She soon answered the door and invited me in. I walked in and sat down. "So, my son, what brings you by today," my mother asked. To which I replied, "I need to ask you a few things mother and I thought that you may be able to help me." My mother smiled and nodded. "Well my son, ask away." I smiled knowing that my mother was always there for me, so I just outright asked her, "Mother, do you know the name of my brother that is on Midguard, and if so what will he look like?" She stopped for a moment and the smile on her face dropped into a look of seriousness. "Thor, what is it you plan to do with such information?" my mother asked. I looked back at her slightly confused but tell her what father had told me that it was time that he was brought into the family fold. She looked at me hesitantly but then nodded and agreed to tell me what I wanted to know. "His name on Midguard is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. He has Brown Hair, Green Eyes, he is highly intelligent, but without is godhood he has grown up his whole life very meek and thin. He also has a small scar on his chin that he received when he was just a babe. Lastly, he can be found on the island of Berk. There is more information that you will need Thor. The information that I tell you next is very important, whatever you do, do not bring him directly back home. There is another island to the North of Berk. You must take Hiccup there before you bring him back here, for a few reasons that I cannot go into at this very moment but you should hurry, your brother is in some sort of trouble." Without a second thought I leap up and run out of my mother's home.

 **~The gate of the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall's POV~**

As per usual I was at my post standing watch at the gate of the bi-frost. As always, with my vigilant eyes I watch as I see Thor approaching me from behind. Before he even speaks, I say, "Hello son of Odin, where is it that you wish to go?" He looked at me very seriously and says, "Heimdall, I need to get to Midguard as fast as possible, I am on a very special assignment from my father." To which I reply, "Very well Thor, I shall gran you passage to Midguard." Also knowing a bit about what was going on I decided to pick a point very near that specific island.

 **~Thor's POV~**

Well here we go, I am off to see my brother. This will be difficult but enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup, a God

Ch. 3

Trigger warning: Abuse, Assault

*marks are for prayers*

 **~Thor's POV~**

I soon arrived on mudguard. I took a moment to collect myself as I began to survey my surroundings to figure where exactly I was. After a few hours I knew where I was. I also knew that about an hour into my survey that I was being watched and followed by none other than a Night Fury. I looked into his general directions and motioned the dragon to me.

 **~Night Fury POV~**

I had been on patrol by the queen's order, and as I flew around the island I spotted what looked to be a man, but something felt different about him. I watched and followed him across the whole island trying to figure out what was different. Then it happened. He turned his attention towards me and motioned for me to come to him. For one reason or another I followed his instruction and came closer. It was then that is saw his face and I immediately knew who he was. Thor, son of All-father Odin and part of my terror title of the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Once I realized who he was and what was different about him I decided that it was my duty to help him in whatever way I could. It was then that he spoke.

 **~Thor's POV~**

"My friend I require your assistance, I am here on an assignment to find someone. I need to get to the island of Berk. I must conceal my identity from the humans they is why I cannot fly myself there. Would it be possible for you to give me a ride?" As soon as I asked that the Night Fury didn't even hesitate and knelt down offering me a ride. I soon climbed on and he took off, gaining a high altitude. In a short amount of time we were over Berk, although I knew that the dragon could easily be spotted he began his descent. Surveying the area quickly to help protect my fathers' creation from death and I spotted a perfectly shaped cove that had a lake and a cave in it and I pointed there for him to land. He followed instructions well and landed there. After we landed I told him to go back home and that he would be called back but not by me.

 **~Night Fury POV~**

I made sure to follow all orders that were given to me. What I didn't understand from him was when he said that I would be called back but not by him, although I had figured that it had to do with whoever else was on this island. I couldn't necessarily put my claw on it but all of the time I was sent to raid this island I always had a feeling like I had with Thor when I first spotted him back at the Queen's volcano. Like there was perhaps another god but that didn't make sense because were not all the gods in Asguard? The only others that I knew of was Gaea mother of the earth and her Island of Goddesses that come here to learn how to be strong on both worlds. But after that idea I decided that I needed to return as he had said I should but I knew that I would be back soon. Little did I know what would become of me when I did.

 **~Thor's POV~**

After the Night Fury left I reached into my bag and pulled out my cloak. I tied it on and I used some of my magic to change my appearance to look as if I was an old man. I also used magic on Mjölnir and made it appear to be a walking staff for myself. I began to think about how I would start my search. As I begin my walk to the village wondering where I would be able to find my brother. Then it happened, clear as day I hear a prayer to me ring out. *Thor, if you can hear this, I ask that you kill me. End the eternal torment that I endure. I can handle it no longer.* This greatly quickened my pace as I came to a hill top. What I saw when I stood there made me sad and filled me with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup, a God

Ch. 4

Trigger Warning: Abuse, Violence

*marks are for prayers*

~ **Hiccup POV~**

As every day since I was four years old, today wasn't any different or so I thought. I was currently being dragged to a tree for another beating by my cousin Snotlout. He was a big oafish character that was not very intelligent but what he lacked in intelligence had had brute strength to make up for it. Along with him were the Twins, Ruff and Tuff, both also low on intelligence but they were devout followers of Loki and masters of deception and destruction. Fishlegs, another intellect who didn't really care for violence but because of his size Snotlout included him in his group. Last but certainly not least was the Valkyrie herself and now Snotlout's girlfriend Astrid. She was by far one of the worst in my book her evil towards me was only seconded by Snotlout. I try to look around but I was blindfolded when they grabbed me. Unable to see I feel a bit scarred do to this change. I feel them tying me to the tree and then removing my blindfold. I am then met with my cousin's fist to my face, telling me that I am not worthy to look at them while the twins both punched me in the ribs. Snotlout seemed angrier today than normal, and he was saying something about teaching me not to look at his girlfriend, and see was smiling with an evil grin knowing that I had had a crush on her at some point in previous years. She would always make up some story that my cousin always believed and would result in a beating. Today was different though. Today Snotlout wanted to see me suffer, and Astrid cheered him on as she spread more lies in his ear to the point where he ripped open the back of my shirt and grabbed a whip from Astrid and proceeded to strike my back with it. Drawing blood with each blow and causing a searing pain to permeate through my whole being, I scream out in agony. After a number of blows he stops, and the twins laugh, saying that they don't want me to get sick and die on them just yes so each grabs a handful of salt and rubs it deeply into my cuts. I scream in agony as the salt burns my wounds. I then feel my bindings loosen, and I pray that they are done. But I was wrong. They turn me around and slam me against the causing more damage and pain as my hands are retied. Snotlout then says that it was Astrid's turn and she pulls out a dagger and walks to me. Knowing that I would be tortured more I pray to the mighty Thor. *Thor, if you can hear this, I ask that you kill me. End the eternal torment that I endure. I can handle it no longer* but before I finish the prayer I feel Astrid's dagger being drawn across my chest. Unable to scream anymore due to the soreness of my throat, I grit my teeth as I wait for her to strike again but it never came, all I hear was footsteps from behind and an angry voice, just as I black out.

 **~Thor's POV *in an elderly form~**

"What are you young ones think you are doing? Why do you torture this one so? Do you think it makes you more of a man or woman to prey on those who are weaker than you?" The group just stood there dumb founded that I stood up for who I believe to be my brother and then they just act as though have lost interest. After they walk away I proceed to untie this person and carry him in the same direction as the others went. A half hour later and I arrive at the village and to my surprise no one even stopped to try to help me except for one man that had a peg leg and a hook for a hand.

 **~Gobber's POV~**

I was working in my forge when I see a strange man walking into the village holding something in his arms and his cloak stained with blood and I rush over to help and as I get closer to him I see that it is Hiccup that he has in his arms. "Who are yew, and why do ya have my apprentice?" to which he replied that there wasn't time for explanations just yet that we had to save his life, which to that I agreed and lead him quickly to our healer and elder Gothi's hut. As we arrived she was already waiting at the door holding it open pointing inside. We do as directed and take him inside, setting him on the empty bed on his side. Gothi then proceeds to work on healing hiccup while I turn back to this old stranger. "Now that he is here and being taken care of, I think you need to start explaining yourself."

 **~Thor POV *in an elderly form~**

As he asked me that, I close the door and all the window, pulling back my hood and revealing my true face. "I believe you already know who I am, my only question is, Is that boy in there Hiccup?"

~ **Gobber's POV~**

As soon as I saw his face, I bowed my head in respect. "Yes, mighty Thor that is Hiccup. He has been under our protection for 15 years now. What happened to him? And Thor proceeded to tell me what he observed the other children doing to my apprentice. "Odin's beard, that is terrible, this is the first time that it has gone this far. His father must be told." As I head for the door, I am grabbed by Thor. Who turns me back shaking his head no.

 **~Thor POV~**

"There is something that you need to know good man." He said his name was Gobber. "Well Gobber, Stoick is not Hiccups Father, My Father Odin is." As I say this the older woman known as Gothi steps out, bowing her head and then throws down some sand but then looks at me.

 **~Gothi's POV~**

I look at the sand and then at the god before me and I nod. "On this day I break my vow of silence, to speak with you Thor, God of Thunder. If what you say is true then that would also mean that you are his brother and have the ability to heal him faster than I could." Thor looks over to the curtain.

 **~Thor's POV~**

"I will try." As I draw back the curtain though, Hiccup is sitting up and looks at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup, a God

Ch. 5

 **Before I get into the chapter, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to write the next chapter in this story and a lot has gone on in my life since I last posted. I moved into a new place and got a job, then lost that job and got another one as well as trading colleges but I promise that I will do my best to be a bit more frequent with the chapters, but we all know how life is, so I make no promises that I may or may not be able to keep.**

 **~Hiccups POV~**

I soon woke up and panicked at first because I thought I had been taken away by my cousin to finally be killed but then I heard Gobber talking to someone that I did not recognize their voice. To afraid to get out of the bed I just sat there wondering what was going to happen to me. But it was then I heard a deep voice that sounded like a soft rolling thunder say, that Stoick was not my father, but in fact Odin the All-father was my true flesh and blood. Then all of a sudden, the curtain was drawn back and before me stood The Mighty Thor. I just sat there shocked as he looked at me with a surprise on his face.

 **~Thor POV~**

I looked down at my little brother trying to figure out how he was sitting up, let alone being awake. I then sat next to him. "Do you know who I am?" I asked him after closing the curtain behind me. He looked at me and nodded. After that I placed my hammer on the floor, and I took off my helmet. "Do you know who your father really is, I mean really know who he is?"

~ **Hiccup POV~**

When he asked if I knew who my dad was, I looked at him remembering what he had said earlier about Stoick not being my father. After, some thought I pointed at him and he placed his hand up shaking his head no and said that he was not the one. He looked at me and smiled.

 **~Thor POV~**

After he pointed at me, I shook my head no. "No Hiccup, I am not your father." His reaction was not what I had expected, he looked at me and said then and there that he knew it, but he wanted to be sure. He then told me that there was only one other who could command me, and it was he, who was his father. The only thing I could think in that moment was how intelligent my brother was. After that was handled, I told him what was to come next. "Hiccup, my brother, I am about to do will not only save your life but Change it forever."

 **~Hiccup POV~**

When he told me that my life was about to change, I could help but smile. My life in Midguard has always been a living Hel and now it was going to change. I truly did not care what it was going to change me to, whether I become a god or something else, I didn't care. I looked at Thor, the mighty Thunder god…and my brother. "I'm ready…. Brother." I told him with a massive smile on my face.

 **~Thor POV~**

I chuckled a bit when, now that I thought of it, my baby brother looked at me with that smile. I placed my hands on him, one on his head, the other on his heart and said, "Jeg frigjør deg fra ditt dødelige fengsel." (Norwegian translation: I release you from your mortal prison).

 **~Normal POV~**

After Thor spoke the words, there was an immense flash of light, that emanated from Hiccup. This was followed by an unbreakable darkness that seemed to flow into Hiccup. No one knew what this meant but after it happened Hiccup's wound quickly knitted itself back together, and Hiccup stood up and radiated power. Thor then readied himself to leave with his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup, a God

Ch. 6

 **Before I get into the chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to all of my fans that have stuck with me and with your continued support I will do my best to keep trying to bring you updates.**

 **~Thor POV~**

After seeing the power of godhood radiate from my brother, I smile with pride at the power of my brother that even rivals my own. "Are you ready to leave brother? We have a bit of a trip ahead of us. We aren't going directly back to Asguard, there are a few here in Midguard that wish to speak with you, they are on an island to the north of Berk." I looked at him and waited for his answer.

~ **Hiccup POV~**

When Thor…my brother asked me if I was ready to go, I looked at him and listened to what he had to say about the island in the north but for some reason I felt the need to do something else. My godhood drove me to say, "No brother I am not ready to go yet there is someone that I must call upon before we can go." To my surprise, my brother let out a hearty chuckle and smiled.

 **~Thor POV~**

I chuckled and smiled at my brother. "Of course you do brother, your godly nature is compelling you to call for your ride. As mine is a chariot you must find what yours is and I believe I have an idea of what it may be so follow me to the clearing on the northern side of the island so that we may find out what it is."

 **~Hiccup POV~**

I just nodded to what my brother was suggesting and I followed him out the door but before I left with him, I hugged both Gobber and Gothi. "Thank you both for all that you have done throughout my life, and some day in the future I will find a way to repay you." To that they just smile and nodded, knowing that to them he would be a kind god who would show them favor for years to come. After that I left with my brother following him to the clearing I knew was ravens point and I breathed a sigh of relief when we arrived because I had not wanted to run into any of the other villagers for I had no idea what would happen. I looked to my brother once more and he motioned me to stand in the center of the clearing and whatever I did next was up to me and my new power.

 **~Thor POV~**

I watch as Hiccup walks to the center of the clearing, looking confused as to what he should do, but in a flash Hiccup's eyes began to glow and he stood tall with authority and he turned away from me and then he spoke in a booming voice that reminded me of father.

 **~Hiccup POV~**

Feeling my power course through me felt strange and foreign to me as I had lived a very weak and honestly pathetic life. But this was something I needed to do, something that my power was screaming inside me that I needed to do now. So, without thought I allowed my power to surface and I spoke these words without thought, "I know you can hear me kindred spirit. Come forth and be in my presents and relish in my power and glory. Come to me, that which is of my blood and my power. Come to me, NIGHT FURY." And within moments there was a faint pop in the distance, a sonic boom and a few short minuets later the iconic whistle of the Night Fury was overhead and coming down fast. Soon the jet-black dragon was standing in front of the two gods.

 **~Night Fury POV~**

I landed before the gods and looked at Thor the god that I had met before but there was a stronger scent in the air, the other god that stood there, the one who called to me, smelled like a dragon. Not just any dragon either, the alpha of all alphas, my true king and ruler and to him I bowed and spoke in the most ancient of dragon tongue. "It is my honor to finally meet the god of all dragon kind, the true leader and power of the land sea and sky dragons. My lord, please command me, what is your desire?" I spoke but then wondered if he understood me when he looked at me confused but instead of saying anything else, I waited to see what would happen.

 **~Hiccup POV~**

When the Night Fury landed, he looked to Thor but then when he saw me, he bowed his head and spoke to me. I listened and heard every word he said but I wondered how I was able to understand what he was saying and to comprehend his words as to what my godhood truly was. It was then that I noticed he was waiting for a response and I knew that didn't know that language he just spoke but again I felt the power in my body well up and I spoke to him only in the same language he had spoken to me in. "I need a steed for a trip, a companion that will stay by my side as I learn more about myself and my power. Now I ask you and give you the choice, will you be that companion?" Before I said anything else about it, he spoke.

 **~Night Fury POV~**

"My lord it has been a life wish, through out the generations of my race that the day you were to arrive that it would be one of my kind that is called upon to serve you. It is beyond my pleasure and honor to be the Night Fury that you have chosen to follow you. It is not a choice for me my lord. I swear my life to serve you in any capacity that you may require of me, whether it be a steed for you to ride, a warrior to fight on your behalf, or a shield from your enemies. My life is yours to command, no matter the order even if it cost me my life. I am your servant from now until you no longer wish me around or I die." I opened my eyes and looked up to my lord. Stunned a bit to see his eyes glowing a bright green.


End file.
